


你是心上一点甜

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: - You are the sweetheart.





	你是心上一点甜

-

德拉科·马尔福有很多秘密。

最大的一个秘密——那就是每当他走过糖果店和甜品店时，他的目光就会挪不开路。他会像毒瘾发作一般盯着橱窗内的糖老鼠甘草棒海绵布丁和黄金一样流淌的枫糖浆，好像那是些红灯区的性感女郎，在殷殷地朝他挥手媚笑。他会像闯入红灯区的小雏|儿一样闯进糖果店，目光躲闪着拎下一袋袋茶饼、飞碟糖，顺便拽下几十只糖老鼠，然后嘟嘟哝哝地请求店员包好十几只不同口味的布丁加一大罐枫糖浆，扔下一堆加隆（有时是英镑），再像做贼一样偷偷举着大包小包出门去。

咳，怎么说呢—— **有些人，命是黑的，人是苦的，天生就不配爱吃甜。** 德拉科·马尔福就像坚信波特是个臭大粪一样坚信着这点。但这也阻止不了他像偷窃上瘾的小偷一样四处寻觅诱人的甜食，一如低血糖也阻止不了他间断性的酗酒一样。

酒和甜，是德拉科生命中最重要的两样东西——最起码现在如此。

酒让人遗忘，甜让人幸福，食物的魅力就在于此。它们欺骗你的味蕾，在神经中枢上虚造出粘稠的暖意——但是德拉科心甘情愿被它们所欺骗。所以就在此时此刻，他紧紧握着一张甜品店的宣传单，四下环顾对角巷里穿梭的人群，然后身形一闪，闪进了对角巷65号商店那扇窄窄高高的门，带起了一阵叮叮咚咚的铃铛声。

 

-

德拉科·马尔福咽了一口口水。

他拽了拽领带，感觉肚子里刚刚塞进去的三大块福洛林·福斯科冰淇淋店（注1）的草莓冰激凌在兴奋地跳动，带起一阵冷意。过了三秒钟他才意识到那是因为自己的身边矗立了一大圈各色各样的冰糕。椰子味的啤梨味的奶油味的，德拉科辨认着那一种种熟悉的颜色，心脏兴奋得砰砰直跳。他爱这家甜食店，他吸了吸鼻子，郑重做出了这个决定。浓郁的混合香味严严实实地征服了他——那香味有冷的，有热的，有清甜的，有醇厚的，分别属于伊顿麦斯、海绵布丁、armynavy和刚烤出来的司康饼（注2）。他顺着一整面墙的果汁奶冻球走，手上的糖果越来越多。

转到一排大块的奶油杏仁糖前时他看到了一扇磨砂玻璃的隔断，隔断后一个人影正在忙碌，一瞬间他对这位不知名的甜点师产生了剧烈的好感——“如果是个美丽的女人就更棒了，”他想——也许他也到了该有一个女朋友的阶段了，或许吧，谁知道呢？

他礼貌地扣了扣柜台上的按铃。一个金色头发的姑娘一下子冒出来，吓了他一跳。

“您好！请问您需要什么吗？”

“这些，”他把手上的大包小包放上柜台，着实费了不少力气。“给我的外甥买的，”他欲盖弥彰地补充道，“小孩子总是吃甜太多，伤脑筋。”

姑娘微笑着冲他眨了眨眼：“您的外甥一定很喜欢您——先生，赠送您一份刚刚出炉的贝克威尔布丁——我们甜点师的独家秘方，”她又眨了眨眼，好像被德拉科明显上下滚动着的喉结逗乐了，“您——的外甥一定会喜欢的。”

“谢谢，”德拉科抑制住一把拆开那份布丁盒子的冲动，“看起来很美味。”

 

※ 注1： 福洛林·福斯科冰淇淋店，在阿兹卡班的囚徒中出现，哈利曾经在这里一边吃冰激凌一边写作业。

※ 注2：伊顿麦斯、海绵布丁、armynavy、司康饼：均为英国传统甜品。

-

在德拉科走出65号甜品店的五分钟后，他又像旋风般冲回了这家店。“我想见见你们的甜点师！”他火急火燎地说，“我必须要见见她！这是我吃过最完美的贝克威尔布丁！哦——我简直不敢相信，”他气喘吁吁地停下来，“竟然能有人做出这么完美的千层酥皮——我上一次吃到这么完美的酥皮还是——哦，还有那馅料，完美的配比！”

他住了嘴，发现售货员姑娘几乎藏不住嘴边的笑意了。德拉科尴尬地抹抹嘴唇，不出所料地看到手上沾上了一层杏仁糖霜。

“对不起，我——”他祈求似的再次张口。

“实在对不起，先生，”姑娘宽慰似的拍拍德拉科的手臂，“我们的甜点师不见人的——他很害羞——”她对着德拉科点点头，“没错，是 **‘他’** ，不是‘她’，”她眨眨眼，“不过，您可以把这赞美写到我们的留言簿上，他会很开心的！”

德拉科一把拽过了眨眼姑娘递过来的厚厚留言簿，他翻了几页，全部都是顾客们欣喜若狂的留言：“最好吃的覆盆子酱！”“我爱甜点师！”“强烈推荐：掼奶油派”“正宗的英式风味维多利亚海绵蛋糕，和我在宫廷吃到的一模一样！”

德拉科心里涌上了一阵奇怪的热流，他既兴奋于这么多人和他一样承认了这个甜点师的天赋，又别扭地发现原来这份美味不是他所独有的——莫名其妙、毫无来由的占有欲逼使他写下最长最工整的一段留言——他字斟句酌着，整整给羽毛笔沾了三次墨水，才满意地落款下 **“一位新顾客——即将成为最忠实的那一位”。**

 

······

德米尔扎·罗宾斯（注3）把厚厚的留言簿递给哈利时，哈利正在把一大盒薄脆果汁糖塞进冰箱。德米扎尔非常惊讶那台冰箱在拥有了整整两层的椰子冰糕、成打的青柠罗勒玫瑰球和三桶蜂蜜冰老鼠以及四打不同口味的果酱后，还能吃的进去这么一大盒薄脆果汁糖——这让她想起了上午那个清清秀秀食量却堪比巨怪的顾客。

哈利背靠着冰箱门，几乎是把它活活塞紧的。在冰箱门发出闭紧的“哒”的一声时他松了一口气，跳起来活动了一下肩膀，他甩着手接过留言簿：“今天的贝克威尔布丁怎么样？那可是一位夫人的独家秘方。”

“非常完美！”德米扎尔神采飞扬地冲哈利眨了眨眼睛，“看看留言簿就知道了——今天有一位顾客对它赞不绝口，我想我们又有了一位狂热粉丝。”

哈利眉眼弯弯地笑起来，绿眼睛像崭新翠绿的薄荷叶。“生活圆满啊——”他耸耸肩活动酸痛的脖颈，为了做好新品薄脆果汁糖，他今天可没少费劲儿捏糖坯。“那么三天后见——我把所有的存货都放进冰箱了，告诉顾客们这三天……”

“……没有现烤甜品。”德米扎尔补充完这句话，“这句话一定很容易对顾客说出口，”她瘪着嘴眨眨眼说。

“打起精神来，姑娘，我必须得休息和约会啊，”哈利学着德米扎尔的样子眨了眨眼，“做甜品和魁地奇一样累。”他抱着留言簿走向更衣室：“再见啦！”

“再见啦——老板！”

德米扎尔有气无力地说。

 

※ 德米尔扎·罗宾斯：原著中格兰芬多的魁地奇球队队员之一。

 

-

哈利抱着留言簿坐到沙发上的时候内心欢呼雀跃。看顾客们的留言，然后给他们写谢谢几乎是他做甜品的重大动力之一。他喜欢看顾客们热情洋溢地赞扬巧克力球酸奶上millions的弹脆口感，还有果冻鼻涕虫微妙的酸甜配比。每当看到这些散发着甜甜香味的留言时他内心都暖乎乎的，好像冬天长途跋涉后喝了一大杯黄油啤酒那样舒畅。

他翻动着留言簿，一一回复着那些和他笔墨往来的老顾客们的留言：

“多谢您喜欢我的覆盆子酱！它搭配您一贯喜欢的香草面包最棒啦！”

“我也非常爱您！多谢！”

“有人喜欢我的掼奶油派！开心！”

“维多利亚海绵蛋糕的秘方正是一位宫廷厨师教给我的，您非常在行！”

哈利翻过一页，在小短句和涂鸦之中看到了一串长长的、工工整整的留言，他从来没有见过这个笔迹，他翻到最后的落款处：“一位新顾客——即将成为最忠实的那一位”。他咧嘴笑了，开始一字一句读这篇长长的留言：

 

 

> “尊敬的甜点师先生：
> 
> 我一向认为在一本哑巴留言簿上留言是最愚蠢的行为——但是今天我却忍不住要提起笔写点什么，也许是因为看到您在留言簿上和那些顾客们的一言一答十分可爱吧——我一定要告诉您，您做的贝克威尔布丁是我吃到过最完美的贝克威尔布丁之一！
> 
> 上一次我吃到这么完美的布丁还是家母所做。今天在这里再次尝到这熟悉的美味时，您简直不能体会我心里的喜悦和惊讶！从千层酥皮的制作到馅料的配比都无可挑剔——单凭这一款甜品，我已经对您的天赋视若珍宝，并决心成为您最忠诚的顾客。
> 
> 我在这里买了伊顿麦斯、海绵布丁、armynavy和司康饼，以及整整十二种口味的冰糕，我相信它们都不会让我失望的，虽然还没有入口，但它们的香气已经征服了我，正如同您精妙的贝克威尔布丁已经征服了我的味蕾一样。贝克威尔布丁是最简单的甜品——毫无疑问，能把最简单的做到最无与伦比，这才是一位甜点师的魅力所在。
> 
> 一位新顾客——即将成为最忠实的那一位
> 
>  
> 
> PS：您的售货员小姐说您十分害羞，不喜欢见顾客。作为一个同样不善交际的人来说，我非常理解您。但我仍然按捺不住当面和您表示赞美的冲动，如果您愿意的话，能否在下一次见一面呢？好让我能荣幸的拥有这样一个机会——目睹一位天才甜点师！”

 

这篇留言可以说是——无与伦比了。哈利张大了嘴，目瞪口呆。尽管经常有人夸奖他的甜点好吃，但是从来没有顾客这么激情洋溢地写下这么长的一篇话。他觉得这位新顾客对他是在是过誉过了头——几乎到了夸张的地步，甚至隐隐有些表演的成分在其中。

哈利不确定自己会喜欢这样的人，这样直白激烈的赞扬让他几乎感到羞愧和尴尬了。他更喜欢含蓄的“谢谢”，这样他只需要轻松地回复“同样感谢”就足够。而现在，这位激情洋溢的新顾客让他犯了难。该怎样回复他呢？哈利摩挲着羽毛笔。

他重新再读了一遍这条留言，觉得这飘逸的笔迹仿佛在哪里见过。但一定从没出现在过甜品店里。他歪着脑袋，在第三次重读时他犹疑地写下了一个开头：

 

> “多谢您的赞美，我几乎不敢承受了……”

他停下来，看了一会后划掉了这一行。

  

-

德拉科再次兴冲冲溜进对角巷65号甜品店的时候，心里充满一种收到考试成绩的忐忑和激动。他会见到那位甜品师吗？他纠结地想着，走进甜品门的一瞬他几乎想要落荒而逃了。那篇留言真的太傻了，真的，神志清醒的德拉科·马尔福不应该像个没见过世面的傻子一样因为一款布丁而对甜品师一见钟情，但当时的他的确被美味冲昏了头脑。

店里没有人，他抓了一把Bon Bons在手里，按下了柜台上的铃。眨眼姑娘售货员再次鬼魅一样冒出来：“先生，您好！”

“您好，”德拉科感觉嗓子有点干涩，“呃……你们的甜品师……”

“哦，他去休息了，这几天都不在……这三天我们都不提供现烤甜品……”眨眼姑娘的声音小下去。

德拉科感觉心脏奇异地落回了肚子里，像一口铅。

“好的。”他干巴巴地说。“这一把Bon Bons多少钱?”

眨眼姑娘看起来很紧张：“没关系……您上次买了很多甜品，就当是送给您的礼物吧，对了，”她急匆匆弯腰抽出一封信来，“甜品师说多谢您上次的留言，他给您留了一封信。”

德拉科感觉心脏又一次奇异地升起来了，像热气球一样飘飘飞到了嗓子眼儿里，他接过那封信，小心地撕开了封口。

 

> “尊敬的先生/女士：
> 
> 十分抱歉，我忘记问德米扎尔您是一位男士还是一位女士了——十分感谢您对我的赞美，我深感荣幸，同时也感到不安——我实在难以承受您这样热情洋溢的赞美。贝克威尔布丁是我几年前学到的一道甜品，正如您所说，它是一道很简单的甜点，如果恰好让您想到了令堂所做的口味，那真是我的幸运了。感谢您对敝店的喜爱，我将努力用心做出更多的甜点与糖果，以不负您的期望。
> 
> 至于见面一事，我深感抱歉，由于本人生性平凡而不善交际，与您相见只会让您徒增失望。再者，甜点师和顾客通过甜点来交流已经是很好了——希望您谅解。
> 
> 又及：我嘱咐过德米扎尔您再次光临时交给您这封信，也许此时此刻我不在店中。请您随意挑选自己喜爱的甜品，我将将其作为对您谢意的礼物奉上。
> 
> 一位普通的甜点师 
> 
> 敬上”

德拉科读完信的时候感觉心脏已经变成了一团虚无缥缈的雾气。他不知道自己该高兴还是该失落，与甜点师先生见面的愿望就此落空，但甜点师诚恳的措词仍给了他些许安慰。他木然地站了一会儿，然后开始在店内四处转——他拎起一袋袋薄荷蟾蜍糖、南瓜馅饼、五光十色的乳脂软糖、最后扛来了一箱黄油汽水。他把信上 **“随意挑选”** 的字样摆到眨眼姑娘德米扎尔的面前。

“您……您……”德米扎尔张口结舌。

“这是甜点师先生送给我的，”德拉科挑了挑眉，“我想我应该不用付账吧？”

说完他抱着一大堆糖果走出了65号甜品店，留下咬牙切齿的眨眼姑娘德米扎尔。他走在对角巷，心里充满一种恶作剧成功的喜悦：

甜点师一定会见他的，下一次，也许还会客气地和他催账。

 

-

德米扎尔对那位“即将成为忠实顾客”的新顾客的怒火整整维持了一周——整整一周！整整一周她都在抱怨这个拿客气当认真的任性顾客。直到这个周五，她的怒火被一封突如其来的信浇灭了。那封信是这样写的：

 

> “尊敬的甜品师先生和美丽的售货员女士：
> 
> 我为上次任性无礼的玩笑感到十二分的抱歉，特地写信来表达我的愧疚，随信附上应付的甜品费用。我将在下周拜访您们的商店，希望那时候我们的甜品师先生已经休假结束。
> 
> 您忠诚的 一位顾客
> 
> 另：希望接下来的花束能为德米扎尔小姐带来些许快乐。我将不胜感激。”

“什么花束？他在说什么？”德米扎尔不明就里地把信递给哈利。

“不知道，”哈利摆弄着信封，用魔杖戳了戳它：“也许是……”

他的话还没有说完，信纸就自动卷了起来，随着一阵耀眼的火光和噼里啪啦的炸裂声，一束洁白的百合花出现在了他们眼前，带着碧绿的叶子和摇摇欲坠的露珠。德米扎尔的眼睛瞪大了，她把前几天对那位顾客的怨气全抛在了脑后：

“他真是太可爱了！”德米扎尔接过百合说，“我从来没有见过这么可爱的礼物！”

“我奉劝你不要这么早下定论。”哈利歪着头打量着这束花，“如果他可以因为没有见到我而发小孩子脾气的话，就算他送一百束花，也改变不了他是个任性妄为的自大狂的本质。”

“你太恶毒了，老板。”德米扎尔抗议。

“我只是就事论事，这样的自大狂——”哈利顿了顿，转身走向了厨房，把剩下的话自言自语地轻声补充完整：“我还是生平第二次见到呢。”

他从口袋里拽出一张菜谱走到料理台前。在他把面粉和黄油搅拌到一起时，他仍然在思考那位喜怒无常的客人到底是何方神圣。他的思绪有一瞬间飘到了某个人身上，随后他确定地摇了摇头。

 

 

-

在哈利·波特收到那位神（任）秘（性）顾客的第五封便笺时，他和德米扎尔一样屈服在了这位顾客的热忱攻势之下。与此同时，他对这位顾客的好奇心更加强烈。每次收到这位顾客的留言，他都会发现心中一种隐秘的期盼和雀跃，像蠢蠢欲动要爆炸的费力拨烟花。

在这位顾客的第五封便笺中，他热情洋溢地赞美了哈利新做出的奶酪提子酥。

 

> “在奶酪的柔滑细腻中突然蹦出的属于提子干的一缕甘甜，就像一只圆润优美的华尔兹之后突然响起了热情奔放的探戈舞曲。您的甜点就像音乐一样动人……”

更让哈利欣喜的是，这位顾客似乎放弃了见他一面不可的念头，开始慢慢发现了纸笔交流的好处。每次当他拜访过65号后，总会留下一条便笺来表达对上次购买的甜品的喜爱。当然，有时也会提出一些意见：比如蛋黄酥中的咸酪可以稍微减轻分量，而甘草棒中应该佐以一点点香草来提升味感的丰富性。这些建议微小而实在，总是让哈利眼前一亮。

**——还有什么事能比好厨师遇到好食客更让人欣喜的呢？**

**——除非算上一个好情人遇到另一个好情人的时候。**

 

哈利一般不会直接回复这些便笺，而会按照便笺上的小建议改进自己的甜品，并嘱咐德米扎尔在那位顾客下一次来的时候交给他。他从来没有问过德米扎尔这位顾客长什么样。在他心里，早已经为这位顾客勾勒出了一个充实的形象——嗜甜如命、胖墩墩、带着一副宽边的老花眼镜的一位老人，在美食方面颇有造诣，待人热忱，脾气任性。每一条便笺都为这个形象上多添两笔，现在，这位顾客已经在哈利脑海中活过来了，变成了一个实实在在的虚拟朋友。这个朋友不因他是救世之星而对他盲目崇拜，也不涉足他的其他生活，他们在甜品的世界里相见。他需要哈利，正如同哈利也需要他一样——从未有过的被需要感让哈利觉得心里美滋滋、甜蜜蜜的，就像含着一大口滋滋蜂蜜糖。

 

在今天的便笺末尾，这位顾客提到了酒：

 

> “我是个嗜酒如命的酒鬼，一点点的酒香都会让我沉醉不已。虽然很难为情，但我还是要告诉您这一点——出于自私的目的。我多么希望您的甜品中能有酒的出现！酒心巧克力，朗姆酒冰激凌，威士忌蛋糕，加过酒的提拉米苏……酒不但能让甜品的口感更迷人，还会在香气上带来意想不到的创意！为什么不试试看呢？”

哈利把便笺再次从头读了一遍，然后将它认认真真地折好放进了一只小抽屉。他挠了挠乱发，摘掉眼镜，两只手轻轻揉着眼皮，发出咯吱咯吱的响声。

 

-

 

> “甜品师先生：你好……”

德拉科喝了一口杯里的酒，笔尖儿停在信纸上空。他把寥寥几个字翻来覆去审视了几次，又喝了一口酒，在上面飞快地加了几句。然后他折起了信纸，抬头看向窗外65号甜品店的后门。一如既往的，灰色的砖墙里一口锈迹斑斑的老铁门，呆滞地回望向德拉科。

德拉科不愿意承认这一点——但他对那位甜品师的渴望程度已经远远超过了一个正常甜食爱好者的范围。如果一个人可以因为外貌、谈吐、思想而对另一个人产生好感的话，那么味觉也应该成为好感的重要诱因。

那位甜品师无疑拥有着最独特的一种味觉体验：他用面粉、香料和黄油征服了德拉科舌粘膜上每个味感细胞，在交错的神经树突之间创造了他所独有的、引发德拉科愉悦的神经递质。

 

德拉科暗暗地微笑，每次想到这位未曾谋面的甜点师，他心里就会充满一种近似恋爱的快乐：在他的幻想之中，这位甜点师拥有碧海一般湛蓝透亮的眼睛，在他注视着一块块酥软的芝士时，这双眼睛会微微眯起，睫毛垂成两弯月牙。他应当拥有一双结实、修长的手，那双手可以在糖果之间来回穿梭，永远都是热乎乎、香喷喷的。 **如果，如果他能握一握那双手该多好啊——** 那双手会在他酗酒的时候固执地夺走酒杯，会在他头昏目眩时喂给他一把软软的糖，甚至再来一个比糖更甜的吻。

德拉科感觉脸上烧起来了。他啜饮了一口杯中的威士忌，又抬头看向了窗外。

窗外——今天还有一些不一样的东西。

德拉科感觉喉间的威士忌变成了火焰，烧得锃热——好像是一眨眼的功夫，哈利·波特突兀地出现在了灰色街巷间——从天而落的一场灾难啊，德拉科在心底哀嚎。他隔着玻璃打量波特，那家伙没带傻乎乎的蠢眼镜，顶着一顶傻到家的巨大礼帽，衣领翻到了鼻梁，整个人像被包在了一团迷雾之中。

他要干什么？德拉科盯着那个人影，引来万众瞩目好挤塌对角巷吗？

波特径直走向了这家小酒馆，德拉科感觉喉咙里的火更烫了。哈利·波特将会用粉丝见面会席卷这个地方，毁掉他一下午的清净。

 

德拉科又喝了一口酒，感觉心脏像脱缰一样慌乱地跳。他把它摁回肚子里去，它又自己跳出来，颤抖着嗡嗡作响。与此同时，他的视线也开始模糊。他知道这一切意味着什么——绝对不是波特引发的粉丝病，是他的血糖在酒精的摧残下又一次罢工了。德拉科放下酒杯，抓出衣服口袋里的一盒Bon Bons倒进嘴里。他嚼着糖果，目光阴恻恻地随着波特移动。

出乎德拉科意料，所有人都没有反应过度。大家完全忽略了哈利·波特的出现，好像哈利·波特生来就搭配酒馆一样。

这是怎么回事呢？德拉科想，难道救世之星已经不再流行了吗？难道闪电伤疤和绿眼睛不再是吉祥物了吗？他觉得心跳安稳了一些。很好，只要波特不干扰到他的清净，他才不会理会黄金男孩的社会地位下降的多快呢。

可很快他安稳不起来了——哈利·波特坐到了他旁边的座位上，手里举着一杯傻乎乎的白兰地。德拉科下意识地想扭脸躲开，却发现波特冲他露出了一个不确定的、抱歉的笑容。

德拉科愣住了。

 

在波特小心翼翼喝下三口白兰地后，德拉科基本确定了两个事实：一，没有眼镜的波特根本认不出他是德拉科·马尔福；二，波特是个不折不扣的喝酒垃圾——他把鼻子像狗一样伸进杯子里闻来闻去，滚动的喉结出卖了他像吞药片一样吞酒的恶劣行径。在整个观察过程中德拉科故意忽略了另一件事实：他的眼睛简直没法从波特身上离开。

“嘿，”他的手凑近波特，脸却向后，哑着声音问：“第一次喝白兰地？”

波特两眼茫茫然地看向他，在眯了眯眼后挤出了一个笑：“啊……是啊。”

德拉科尝试着不去看那双毫无遮掩的绿眼睛，“试着别咽下去，”他说，“试试。”

波特再一次露出了一个不确定的、抱歉的笑容：“呃……好吧，”他转向酒杯，喝了一大口，腮帮子鼓成一个球。

德拉科看着差点儿气笑了。“有人和你抢酒喝吗？”

“啊……”波特放下酒杯，手局促地绞来绞去。“我……我只是试试……”

德拉科噗嗤一声笑出了声，波特在一瞬的羞赧后突然再次眯起了眼睛。

“马尔福？”波特问，虽然听起来更像个陈述句。

德拉科后悔得简直想扇自己一耳光，他不该笑出声来的。在波特把那张大脸凑过来看清楚他的身份前，他逃也似的扔下了手中的酒杯夺门而出。

 

 

-

德拉科接过德米扎尔递来的白兰地巧克力，嘴不由自主地咧开了。

他撕开一圈儿金箔纸，十分不舍地咬了小小一口，看到浓稠的酒心漫漫地淌出来，淌到他心上也是醉醺醺的。白兰地带着馥郁的水果香味，钻进他的鼻子里，让他觉得脑袋晕乎乎，眼前也是白白一片，只留下一块巧克力清晰地存在着。他微笑着对德米扎尔说：

“这块巧克力……”

就在这时，强烈的眩晕感席卷了他。德拉科感觉大脑嗡嗡作响，他攥紧柜台，但是毫无用处。

“砰”的一声，巧克力、德拉科和柜台上的一瓶鲜花同时掉在了地板上。碎瓷片砸上德拉科的脸，划开一道长长的伤口。

德米扎尔愣了一秒钟，随后她朝厨房大喊：“哈利！哈利！快过来！便笺先生晕倒了！”

 

等哈利看清楚地板上躺着的是谁时，他张大了嘴巴：

“德米扎尔，这，这就是，那位顾客？”

德米扎尔挥舞着魔杖为德拉科止血：“是的！他刚刚还在吃白兰地巧克力，结果突然就……”

“这他妈是德拉科·马尔福！”哈利大叫起来，“你竟然没有认出来！”

“他是……马尔福？”德米扎尔捂住了嘴，“马尔福？斯莱特林的那个？”

“不，格兰芬多的那个。”哈利没好气地说，心中复杂难明。他早该想到的——事实上他确实想到过，但是他竟然一点儿没有疑心，看在梅林份上，“德米扎尔，你到底是怎么才能认不出他来的？！”

“我确实没怎么见过他嘛，”德米扎尔委屈地说，“更何况他那么和善、热情，谁能想到他是马尔福呢！你不是一直念叨着他，说他又自私又讨厌又刻薄吗？”

“那我也说过，他有金色的头发和灰色的眼睛！你为什么没有注意呢？”

“你说的明明是死鱼肚脸色和金鱼眼！”

哈利说不出话来，板着脸把德拉科拖到了店内的沙发上。德拉科看起来脸白的像鬼，哈利试着摸了摸他的手，手心还有点温度，手指纯粹是冰凉的。他绞尽脑汁想着医疗咒语：

“快快复苏！”

毫无用处。哈利叹了口气，把德拉科往沙发里又推了推，“去叫治疗师来，德米扎尔。”

“等等，”德米扎尔说，“你看这个。”

地上飘落着一沓纸，一定是德拉科跌倒时从他口袋里溜出来的。哈利接过去，他看看纸，又看看德拉科，再次叹了口气。“德米扎尔，去倒杯蜂蜜水来，要热热的。”

 

德拉科醒过来时德米扎尔正坐在他身边，他眨了眨眼，感觉嘴里发甜，又发苦。他花了一会儿功夫才想起刚刚发生了什么。“啊……”德拉科揉了揉眼睛，“抱歉，吓到您了。我是低血糖。”

“您不该吃含酒精的巧克力的。”德米扎尔埋怨地说。

“甜点师先生的新品太好吃了，我没法拒绝美味的诱惑。”他从沙发上直起身子来，“多谢您。”

“是甜点师把你放到沙发上的。”

“是吗？”德拉科感觉心脏开始一点点复苏，“我可以当面感谢他吗？”

“希望您有所准备，不要再次晕倒了。”德米扎尔认真地说。

“这是什么意思？”

德米扎尔递给他一大块巧克力蛙和一杯蜂蜜水：“请先吃掉这些，马尔福先生，甜点师在后院等着您。”

“谢谢……等等，”德拉科不可置信地盯住德米扎尔：“你认识我？”

德米扎尔同情似的看了他一眼，指了指后门：“甜点师在那扇门后。”

 

 

-

他要见到他了。德拉科站在这扇黑色的小门前想。他会有蓝色的眼睛吗？还有温暖的手？那双刚刚把他从地板上抱到沙发上的手。德拉科拼命回忆晕倒前那点模糊的场景，仿佛真的看到了甜品师先生弯腰搂过他的肩膀和腿弯的样子。他感觉嘴唇有点发麻，手搭上了门把。

他会喜欢甜品师先生的，不管他有黑色的蓝色的还是棕色的眼睛，不管他是年老还是年轻，他一定会喜欢他的。德拉科轻轻叹了一口气。他的脑子总是紧绷绷、浑浑噩噩的，像一只弓。只有甜品师先生的存在让他感觉全身都放松下来，像循着气味回到了小时候。他喜欢他，他的舌头先于他的理智喜欢上了他。

门哒的一声开了。

一双绿色的眼睛抬起来，和他脸上的微笑撞在了一起。

 

“我简直不敢相信，你这个卑鄙的骗子！”

哈利对这样的诘难露出了一个近乎嘲讽的笑容：“我欺骗过你什么？ **便笺先生？** ”

“哦！这还用说吗！”德拉科恶狠狠地说，“你一定早就知道我是谁了，你躲在厨房里，躲在柜台后洋洋得意地看我像个傻子一样给你写留言，对你的点心赞不绝口，就是为了享受这点可怜的优越感！”

“我可从没求你写过留言！是你自己一封信一封信寄过来的！”

“那你一定很骄傲吧？波特？看我像个傻子一样给你写信表达爱慕……”

哈利几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你说什么？表达什么？”

“爱——慕——！”德拉科大声嚷嚷，“当然，我一点儿都不爱慕你——疤头波特，我爱慕那个甜点师，我以为他会是一个十足的天才，一个有礼貌的绅士，一个体贴的人——不是你，不是你这个喜欢享受虚荣的疤头！”

“你真的不是在夸奖我吗？”哈利困惑地眨了眨眼。

该死的，绿眼睛眨起来像是闪闪发光的绿宝石，德拉科拼命把目光挪开。

“当然不是！我恨你！”

哈利看起来更困惑了。他们互相沉默了一会儿，德拉科开始感觉脑袋再次嗡嗡作响，他把手伸进口袋里——该死，bon bons没有了，他深呼吸一口气，好像从空气里能攫取一点儿糖分似的。

“要这个吗？”

哈利朝他递过去一条坚果牛轧糖。

德拉科瞪了一会儿那条糖，试图要用目光把它烤焦，然后他气鼓鼓地接了过去。

在他拆开包装的当儿，哈利艰难地开了口：

“马尔福，呃，马尔福先生，我想问您一件事儿……”

“哼。”德拉科从鼻子里出了一声气儿。哈利吃不准这是答应还是不答应，犹豫再三他开了口：

“你……喜欢我？”

德拉科呛住了，牛轧糖里的大粒美国杏仁卡在喉咙里，引发了一串儿剧烈的咳嗽。哈利看了他两三眼，终于过来使劲拍打他的后背。

“放开，破特！”

德拉科躲开哈利，背朝他站在65号后院的门口，好不让哈利看到他脸上两团可疑的红晕：“我当然不喜欢你。破特。我恨你，我以为你九年前就已经知道了，没想到你这么愚钝。”

“我知道，我的意思是，”哈利绞着手，“作为甜点师的我， **你喜欢甜品师先生，是不是？** ”

 

 

-

一个人可以同时喜欢两个人吗？不，不是两个人，两个形象——他们交织在同一个人的身上。德拉科从床上翻起来，扳着膝盖对着窗户想。“你喜欢甜品师先生”，波特说。没错，他喜欢甜品师先生。对甜品师先生的好感来的猝不及防又毫无理由，像一个无知小儿汹涌荡漾的初恋。

——不，不是毫无理由，甜品师先生的甜点让他找到了一种陌生的熟悉感—，正是这种熟悉感征服了他。

**那种感觉，像是走在陌生的城市里，却发现一切都和梦中重叠；遇到一个陌生人，却发现那个人的面容弧度在潜意识里描摹过多次。那种熟悉感无与伦比，像是榫头找到了恰当的榫眼，钥匙找到了合适的挂锁，一旦严丝合缝，就掰都掰不开。那种熟悉感可以代替一切，包括爱情。又或者说，爱情本身就是在制造这种熟悉感。**

现在他仿佛明白那点熟悉感是从哪里来的了。他和波特之间的熟悉感。波特换了一层皮，躲在柜台后，把那熟悉感做成甜点又递到了他面前。都是波特的错。是他的圈套。德拉科愤恨地想。他看着月光落进来，惨白惨白，一如他的脸色。

哈利·波特，他念了一遍这个名字，他以为在他的青春期结束之后他再也不用念叨这个名字了，结果这个名字又一次粉墨登场。

 

他需要酒。有个声音对他说。他需要酒。

德拉科爬下床，从衣柜里拿出一瓶伏特加。伏特加是酒鬼的酒。它没有那么多复杂的口感，完完全全的纯粹的酒精味道。但是现在他需要它。他不要那些低回的香味和酒冽，他只需要酒精来麻痹一会自己。

他就着酒瓶喝了一口，感觉喉头热热的，顺带着心里也开始发热。波特的面容就在这个时候浮现出来，从伏特加的酒瓶里。先是一头乱发，然后是一张过于柔和的嘴唇，一只不高不低的鼻子，鼻翼翕动。最后是两只眼睛，晶晶亮亮，在酒精中澈然仿佛宝钻。

“你喜欢我，德拉科。”

酒瓶里的波特说。

“不！”德拉科大吼，“我喜欢蓝色的眼睛，棕色的卷发，我不喜欢你！”

“你喜欢我，德拉科。”

“我不喜欢！”他又喝了一大口酒，然而酒瓶波特还在固执地存在着，“我只是喜欢那个甜品师而已！无论那个甜品师是谁我都会喜欢他的！只不过恰好是你而已！”

“谁说这不是注定的呢？”酒瓶波特舔了舔嘴唇，“那个甜品师注定是我，所以你才秘密地爱慕他。”

他要疯了，该死的波特拜托别舔嘴唇了。那两片嘴唇看起来那么柔软，那么粉红，像士多啤梨的糖霜，让他忍不住想贴上去。德拉科吞咽着口水和酒液，感觉视野开始变得模糊。这是一阵哗啦啦的声音闯进了他的房间。

“什么东西？”他冲那个黑影喊道，随即他意识到了那是一只猫头鹰。他嘟嘟哝哝的放下酒瓶走到窗台边，从猫头鹰的嘴里取下一张小小的纸条：

 

> 我喜欢你。（划掉）
> 
> 不，我需要你。（仍被划掉）
> 
> 啊……对不起我不该写这张纸条的。
> 
> 其实我很喜欢你。（划掉）
> 
> 有些事想告诉你。可否一见？

德拉科的呼吸变得急促了。他把纸条猛地合住，不敢再看。过了一会，他又慢慢地，慢慢地把纸条展开。他每看一个字，就看向别处一会儿，好像一口气看下去会要了他的命似的。等他终于把这张五行字的便条读懂、读完之后，月色已经暗淡了，东边的天空泛出了隐隐的红色。

 

-

 

> 恕我不能和你见面。我昨天失眠，喝掉了整整三瓶伏特加，现在仍然头痛，不能出门。
> 
> 有什么要说的请写信，我一点儿都不想见到你那张蠢脸。

哈利收到德拉科的字条时一点儿都不吃惊。这才是德拉科式的作风：刻薄、冷漠、不留情面。之前那个喜欢在便笺里洋洋洒洒夸赞甜品的德拉科简直像是虚构出来的。哈利重新又读了一遍字条：

**……喝掉了整整三瓶伏特加……**

他不是低血糖吗？他不应该喝酒的，哈利皱着眉想。

**……现在仍然头痛……**

他又昏倒过去了吗？哈利忐忑着。既然都不能出门，那他的状态一定很糟糕。为什么会喝掉三瓶伏特加呢？是因为失眠吗？

……那么，为什么会失眠呢？

是因为自己吗？

这个想法迅速地击中了哈利，让他的脸腾地烧红了起来。

他从烤箱里拿出新烤出来的葡萄干布丁，又从冰箱里拿出一大盒薄脆果汁糖。他把这些东西包好，附上了一张字条，招手叫来了猫头鹰邮局那只褐色的长耳猫头鹰。

 

 

> 如果低血糖，就不要喝酒（划掉）为了身体健康就不要喝太多酒了
> 
> 这里是葡萄干布丁和薄脆果汁糖，葡萄干布丁配一杯奶茶会让你的头痛好点的。
> 
> 如果因为低血糖头晕，可以吃一点糖。我一直在甜品店，等你好一点再见。

 

-

德拉科收到来自波特字条的时候嘴角露出了一个奸计得逞的笑容。他当然没有喝掉三瓶伏特加——只有大半瓶而已。否则他也许就不只是低血糖了，而会直接猝死。他把葡萄干布丁从盒子里端出来，布丁仍然很松软，带着新鲜的香气。这些香气不真实地把那个甜点师先生和波特的形象连缀在一起，充满了意外的协调感。

 

德拉科窝在扶手椅里，手边放了一杯奶茶。他把波特的两封字条和之前甜点师的回信整整齐齐地摆在一起放在眼前。他需要搞清楚——他要搞清楚这一切，从字里行间，逐字逐句寻找波特真正的意图。波特那句划掉的“很喜欢你”是什么意思？波特从什么时候喜欢他的？波特是喜欢他，还是喜欢那个对他的甜点赞不绝口的顾客？波特为什么会喜欢他？他胆小、自私、软弱，他和波特在上学的时候互相看不顺眼。波特没有理由喜欢他，波特不可能喜欢他。德拉科看着那张因为被翻开又折好无数次而边缘毛乎乎的字条，产生了一种近似惶惑的不安全感。

 

正如他知道的，波特没有理由喜欢他。那么波特喜欢的，就是那个对他的才华和甜品赞不绝口的便笺顾客。波特会喜欢他这样的顾客，也会喜欢别的顾客。波特会发现自己还是和以前一样讨厌他，然后把这一切当做一场闹剧。然后他会继续工作，生活，遇到越来越多喜欢他的顾客——有女人，有男人，有年老的，有年轻的，有比德拉科善良的，有比德拉科美貌的，有比德拉科勇敢的，有比德拉科真诚的——

德拉科觉得心口一阵绞痛。像有人拿了一颗针扎了进去，在狠狠地戳刺着他的心。痛苦让他的脑子开始清醒，他开始意识到一个更加严重、亟待考虑的问题：

**他喜欢波特吗？**

 

他不知道，真的，他不知道。但是内心深处有个小小的声音在逼迫他、警告他抓住这个机会。他需要试一试，他总得试一试，哪怕是一场狗血的闹剧呢？和救世之星谈恋爱——哪怕是开玩笑的恋爱——听起来是一个相当不错的选择。

于是他找到羽毛笔，往嘴里塞了一颗薄脆果汁糖。开始写一封短信：

 

 

> 波特：
> 
> 种种事实证明，你似乎对我有一种别样的好感——虽然我并无这种感觉。但是，我对那位可爱的甜品师先生仍抱有极大的兴趣。既然那位甜品师不巧正好是你，也许我可以考虑重新接受和你友好、平静地相处。也许我们可以有一些新的发展。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果你还没有懂我的意思的话，那我再说一遍：
> 
> **我的意思是，我们交往吧。**
> 
> （请注意！！！！！只是 **试着交往** 的那种交往）
> 
> （但如果你十分渴切当我男朋友，也许你可以暂时享受这点殊荣）
> 
>  
> 
> 德拉科·马尔福（划掉）
> 
> 你的男友 德拉科·马尔福

 

-

和德拉科·马尔福约会需要带的三样东西：糖，奶茶，加糖的奶茶。

和哈利·波特约会需要带的三样东西：耐心，耐心，以及更多的……耐心。

德拉科第三次对上哈利忧心忡忡的目光时，他终于受不了了。他抬起一只手隔在两人中间：“我是低血糖，但我不会突然死掉，好吗？拜托我们是在约会！不是紧急救生演习！”

哈利挠了挠头。“哦，好。”

德拉科松了一口气。

“那你要不要再吃颗糖？”

哈利朝德拉科无辜地伸出了手掌，手掌上躺着三颗……果汁糖。

德拉科用两只手捂住了脸，仰天长叹，感觉整个人都有点想死。

“波特，再让我吃糖我们就分手！”

 

约会应该干点什么呢？哈利和德拉科并肩走在对角巷里，大部分时候互相沉默。

这一切都很不对劲。德拉科想。不该是这样的。他抬手戳了戳波特的手肘：

“我们该做点儿什么，我是说，除了双人竞走比赛之外。”

波特看起来很困惑，他没戴眼镜，绿眼睛眨着看德拉科，好像那样德拉科在他眼里的视网膜成像就会清晰一点似的。德拉科艰难地从波特眼睛上挪开目光，看向右手边一家情侣茶馆，干咳了一声。

“要不我们去喝杯茶？”

他们一齐注视向那些粉红色的缎带和心形的撒花，玻璃窗内的槲寄生下有一对男女好像黏在一起了——从他们的嘴唇开始。

“算了。”他们异口同声否决了这个提议。

 

于是他们继续别扭着走在对角巷里，人群是某种群居深海鱼，从他们身边哗然飘过，分开两股，又在他们身后重新聚集。德拉科感觉这一切都怪极了。对角巷从没有像今天这样看起来光怪陆离过。他走在哈利·波特的身边，像走在一场飘忽的梦里，脚下轻飘飘的。

终于德拉科知道哪里不对劲了，他和哈利·波特走在一起，而他们身后竟然没有排起长长的粉丝队伍。这可真是罕见。

“为什么没人向你要签名，波特？”

“因为他们没有认出我呗。”哈利轻松地说，把手里施过保温咒的焦糖香草奶茶递到德拉科面前，“喝吗？”

德拉科太好奇人们没有认出波特的原因了——以至于他根本没有意识到波特再次开始了 **“补充糖分”** 的救援行动。

他接过奶茶：“怎么可能？你那张脸不应该揉碎了都有人哭着捧起来吗？”

“他们会把某个戴眼镜、露伤疤的黑发男人捧起来，而不是捧起我。”哈利耸肩，“这就是我不戴眼镜出门的原因。”

“这没有道理，明明一眼就可以看出来。”

——就算没有眼镜，难道人们认不出那双腌蛤蟆似的绿眼睛吗？还有眼睛上那两弯长而略微低垂的睫毛？难道那张扁平小孩似的脸、那张薄薄的弧度鲜明的嘴唇，还不足以表明这是波特吗？更何况，这样的矮个子、走路时奇妙的踏步节奏和丑到要命的背影，除了波特，还有别的衰人有吗？为什么他们会认不出波特？

“他们又不像你，你盯了我七年。”

哈利轻快地说。说完他愣住了，德拉科也愣住了。哈利开始笨拙地咬嘴唇，似乎想把刚才的话吞回去。

“你自我感觉过于良好了，蠢货。”

德拉科大大地喝了一口奶茶，冲哈利翻了个白眼，然后狠狠地呛住了。

 

 

-

德拉科坐在书桌前咬羽毛笔，他的面前摊开着一张羊皮纸和一瓶墨水。

他要给波特写张字条——写张字条，因为他想这么做。可是他不知道该写点什么。羽毛笔本来是在嘴边挠的，但是不知道为什么他突然开始嘬它了，直到羽毛笔明显地下降了一截，他才发现他拿着的是波特寄来的糖羽毛笔。

操。

他把糖羽毛笔扔到一边，从抽屉里拿出一根货真价实的羽毛笔（他偷摸摸嘬了一口才确定），在墨水瓶里沾了沾，写下了字条的开头：

 

> 嘿，波特

然后德拉科开始对着这个名字发呆了。 **六个字母，一个姓，他念过很多年。** 德拉科歪着脑袋看这个怪异的单词，P像一个蠢头蠢脑的大头，er是两条小小的尾巴，他的脸突然红了。 **他在“波特”后加了一个小括弧，小心底写下了Ha两个字母，犹豫了一会儿，他加上了剩下的“rry”，郑重其事地画上右括号，把“Harry”紧紧地关起来。**

现在这是个完整的名字了，他写下的，属于哈利·波特的名字。属于甜品师先生的名字。他突然知道接下来要写什么了。

 

> 我知道你迷恋我是件相当正常的事——我的重点是，迷恋“我”。但我还是希望你能找出一些更具体的理由来，因为我生怕你的蠢脑袋只是一时犯糊涂，被我提出的交往请求冲昏了头脑。等你在甜品店遇到更多赞美你的顾客时，你又会后悔早早把自己和我栓在一起了。
> 
> 好吧，话说回来，对着我犯糊涂的话，那你也不算太糊涂。
> 
> 好好想想，好吗？作为一个前任食死徒，我可不希望别人说我在胁迫黄金男孩。
> 
> 又：昨天的焦糖香草奶茶很好喝。

他把字条在空中抖了抖，让墨水晾干。之后他在字条角落签上了自己的名字，把纸叠了起来。

在等待猫头鹰的过程中，德拉科再次把纸条打开，试图把自己的智商降低到波特的水准，来推断波特究竟能不能读出他的弦外之音。看了两次后，他悲观地得出结论：波特是不可能读懂的——

他嗷了一声，不情不愿地在名字前加上了一个单词。

 

> “Yours.”

于是现在的落款成了：

 

> **“Yours,**
> 
> **Draco Malfoy”**

梅林保佑，波特能识字。

 

 

-

哈利在厨房忙碌的时候，一只雕鸮冲了进来。它居高临下地站在厨房的制高点，扔下了一张字条。

哈利匆匆擦了擦手，打开了那张纸。他皱着眉头把整张读完，发现雕鸮还在瞪着黄溜溜的眼睛，抬起一只脚等待着。

“我没法立即写回信，好吗？”哈利对它说，“你的别扭主人写的字条太难懂了——我得找本如尼文字典去翻译才行。”

雕鸮叫了一声，扑下来轻轻啄了哈利一口。

“他一定让你带回去点什么吗？”哈利苦恼地问。

雕鸮不满地点了点头。

“好吧……”哈利朝厨房外探出脑袋：“给我笔和纸好吗？德米扎尔？”

“上班时间回私人信件要扣工资的，老板。”德米扎尔大声回答。

“那规定是对你，不是对我——好吧，羊皮纸飞来！”

“哈利·波特！嗷！你砸中我了！”

“对不起，德米扎尔！”哈利说，“不写回信的话德拉科的猫头鹰会在甜甜圈上拉屎的——哎哟，你别啄我！羽毛笔飞来！”

“我真搞不懂，”德米扎尔在厨房外嘟哝，“你们俩个是怎么回事，从一见面就吵架变成超级笔友。甜品师先生和他的嗜糖症患者，喏，我下一次要在上班时间回我 **男朋友** 的信！”

“只此一次好吗！诶哟，这只猫头鹰又啄我啦！”

 

 

> 德拉科：
> 
> 如果你想知道我喜欢你的原因，你大可以直接问——用不着拐弯抹角的。（划掉）
> 
> 对不起，我这话可能有一些过分——呃，好吧，我并不是被你的交往请求给冲昏了头脑，你怎么会有这样的怪想法？
> 
> 如果非让我说的话，“你来到甜品店”就是答案和原因。我们认识很久了，我是说，九年也算很久了，呃，对吧？在过去的日子里，我根本无法了解你，而我却奇怪地注意到了你。这两者互相矛盾，所以我不会在过去喜欢上你。
> 
> 有的时候就是这样，梅林总会为你安排一个人，然后给他各种各样的契机。而你对于我的契机就是来到甜品店，让我发现了一个不一样的你。怎么说呢——如果你没有来到我的甜品店，我不会喜欢你，如果来到甜品店的是别人，我同样不会喜欢别人。
> 
> 你能明白吗？
> 
> **因为这一切是“你”，所以这才是原因和意义所在。**
> 
> 又：你的猫头鹰把我的手啄破了。
> 
> 又又：我不擅长写信，我发现了这点。
> 
> 哈利
> 
>  
> 
> 又又又：店里有新做出的抹茶饼干。但要和我保证你不会给那只不听话的猫头鹰。

 

 

-

“你的手好了吗？”

“没有。”

哈利把手举到德拉科眼前。

“只有一点肿，哪有那么严重。”

“好吧。”哈利偏过头继续向前走，越走越快，直到和德拉科拉开了二十米左右的距离。

现在他们走在霍格莫德村的一条小路上，远离商店和人群。路两旁初夏的树木投下浅绿色的阴凉，阳光是薄奶油，明晃晃地落在哈利的头发上、肩膀上。风吹过，把哈利身上甜的味道拂过来。

 

“嘿。”

德拉科从背后拽住哈利的衣角。

“我没有把抹茶饼干给它，真的。”

哈利转过头来，冲德拉科做了一个“所以呢”的奇怪表情。

德拉科不自然地干咳了一声。

“手真的很痛吗？”

“差不多……还好……哇！”

哈利张大了嘴，成了一个圆圆的O形。

德拉科把他被雕鸮啄破的那只手捧起来了，他感觉德拉科的手像某种凉而顺滑的丝绸包裹着他，那一点肿和痛突然就消失的无影无踪。德拉科对着太阳观察他的手指，然后轻轻地拈住了它。

“如果按照俗气的剧本，我应该亲它一下什么的。”

“亲什么？”

哈利突然觉得夏天的阳光太刺眼了——照在德拉科的金发上，反射出炫目的光芒。

“它。”

“它？”

“你。”

“我？”

 

德拉科凑得更近了。

“我们是在交往，波特。”

“是。”

“我们约会不能一直……竞走。”

“对。”

“来点有意义的事？”

哈利和德拉科同时看向了对方的眼睛，在目光相对的一瞬，他们都成了溺水者。

蓝和绿。

海和湖。

暴风雨和幽林涧。

德拉科和哈利。

 

“你先来。”

“还是你先来。”

“我没经验。”德拉科咳嗽了一声，声音古怪地说。

哈利的脸突然红了。

“我经验也不多。”

“经验不多？”德拉科的眼睛危险地眯起来。“经验不多……还是有经验，对不对？”

“别像个小气鬼似的。”

“注意你的言辞，先生。”德拉科轻轻踢了踢哈利的小腿，让哈利向后倒去，于是他们团在了一起，滚到了地上，双手和双腿纠缠在一起，以近似斗殴的方式。

“波特，你刚刚说我像什么？”

“小气鬼。”

德拉科凶狠地瞪着他，结果自己先撑不住笑了。于是他们叽叽咕咕都笑起来。

笑完一阵后，德拉科撑在哈利上方，他的表情看起来非常严肃。

“开始？”

“好。”

德拉科和哈利的表情都严肃起来，德拉科慢慢地俯身，两人之间的距离越来越近，呼吸和呼吸开始互相影响，从微弱的气流变成了两场飓风。德拉科的鼻尖蹭上了哈利的，他慢慢地偏头。

“闭上眼睛。”

然后他们都陷入了明亮的黑暗中。阳光晒到眼皮上，视野里是近似金红色的空白。心跳成了擂鼓，轰轰火山，拱起的地壳。世界变得喧嚣，又宁静。在所有浮动着的不清晰的幻象中，岩浆开始熔化，奔腾在巨大的峡谷河道之中，烧毁了所有的清醒和理智。

**嘴唇和嘴唇相碰了。**

 

 

-

他们不确定接下来该做什么，但是嘴唇和嘴唇紧紧贴在一起的感觉已经美妙得不可思议，仿佛他们嘴唇的每一个凹陷和凸起，每一条细小的纹路都是为了契合另一张嘴唇而产生的。他们的手环绕到彼此的颈后，温柔却坚定地把对方向自己更靠近。呼出的气体在唇上呵成细密的水珠，让吻变得更加温润。

德拉科不太确定地微微张开嘴唇，含住了一点点哈利的上唇。

于是哈利有样学样，含住了德拉科的一点下唇。

他们模糊地探索着，进一步，又退一步。没有视觉，就用身体，呼吸，心跳感知对方微妙的反应。什么要深入，什么要退让，嘴唇和舌尖的安排在哪种节奏上进行，牙齿釉面像天鹅绒一样的起伏该如何品尝，呼吸要怎么镇定，心跳要怎么汹涌——他们一一探索着。两双睫毛颤动的时候，像四只蝴蝶翩翩起舞。

他们结束了这个比宗教仪式更虔诚小心的吻。

 

哈利首先张开了眼睛，德拉科紧接着也张开了眼睛。阳光来的突然，灼的他们眼睛都在痛。

他们相互注视了一会儿，然后突然都笑了。

哈利推了德拉科一把，德拉科就掐了他一下作为回应。哈利用腿圈住德拉科的膝盖，掬着他翻一个身，德拉科再不服地扯住哈利的胳膊往外拽。他们在草地上打滚，像小时候一样打架——虽然这次更像一场摔跤游戏。终于在拽胳膊扯腿十几次后，他们都开始喘气。哈利看到，德拉科一向苍白的脸泛起了红。

那红让德拉科的脸变得更生动了，哈利近乎着迷地注视着那片从白皙皮肤里渗出的，山桃花一样的粉红，那颜色从脸颊开始减淡，在鼻梁两端消失。鼻梁上的汗珠是一幅水晶，美貌就凝结在德拉科脸上每一个微弱的细节里。每一寸都不多不少，好看的让人心痛。

德拉科发现了哈利着迷的目光。

“嘿，波特。”

“嘘。”哈利竖起一根手指，然后敏捷地朝德拉科扑过去，这次他直接咬住了德拉科的嘴唇—— **这个吻不再是一场宗教仪式，而是一只欢快的华尔兹，一次放肆的海边露营，一场疾风暴雨，一点星火燎原。**

 

 

-

第三次约会的邀约是哈利发出的。德拉科在睡前收到了这封邀约，哈利约他去迪安森林打魁地奇。

 

> ……这周末我们来一次只有找球手的魁地奇吧……前提是，你要保证这几天按时吃饭，不喝酒，每天补充该补充的糖分……我可不想让你在扫帚上晕倒掉下来……我才不会去抱你回家。
> 
> 迪安森林有些偏远，我们骑扫帚去……天气会有些冷，我不想让别人认出我，你知道的，所以我会用复方汤剂去找你。如果你愿意，请尽快回信。
> 
>  
> 
> 哈利

 

又是……荒郊野外。

德拉科皱着眉头看哈利的信。

“我不想让别人认出我”，这家伙是不想被认出来还是不想被认出和他在一起来？德拉科劝说自己不要斤斤计较，像个小心眼儿的姑娘，但是他失败了——“哈利”，落款是哈利，难道波特这个蠢货没有发现上封信他好不容易克服羞耻心写下的 **“Love you,Draco”** 吗？难道他没有发现他上上封信写的 **“Yours sincerely,Draco”** 吗？难道他没有发现他上上上封信……

德拉科，打住。

他告诫自己。德拉科咬了一口随邀约寄过来的芒果千层塔，开始给哈利回信。

 

> 波特：（上封信他改口叫了Harry，但是现在他犹豫再三还是写了波特）
> 
> 谢谢你的邀约。一场只有找球手的魁地奇听起来还算不错。但是为什么要在迪安森林呢？为什么不在伦敦郊区的魁地奇球场，或者来马尔福庄园的球场呢？为了打球配置复方汤剂，你不嫌麻烦吗？而且我很怀疑你是否能正确配置出来，如果你长了一脸龙疥疮或者脓包，我才不会去照顾你。
> 
> 除非你不想让别人看到我们在一起，如果是这样的话，迪安森林也无所谓。
> 
> 德拉科
> 
> 马尔福

寄出信后德拉科像耗子一样溜向了酒柜。其实他没必要这样做——波特不会在他房间里安监视器什么的，但他在拿出威士忌瓶的时候还是感觉到做贼心虚。你没什么好怕的，他对自己说。波特管不着你的事儿。

他的威士忌快喝到底的时候波特的回信到了。他尽量让猫头鹰落稳当才去取信，以免显得自己特别焦急。

波特的回信很短：

 

> 你想多了，德拉科。
> 
> 为什么不在落款写别的话了？
> 
> 晚安。
> 
> Yours,
> 
> Harry

德拉科放下酒瓶，把头埋进被子里来藏一个笑容。然后他探出脑袋咬了一口芒果千层塔，飞速地在哈利字条的背面写下几行字，把字条叠好塞给了猫头鹰。

 

> 晚安，明天甜品店见。
> 
> Love you,
> 
> Draco

 

 

-

从没有一个人告诉过德拉科，谈恋爱是这么耗费脑力的一门功课。

迪安森林之旅的前半部分几乎称得上是无与伦比。他和波特打了三局魁地奇，每场都非常激烈。最后波特二比一赢过了他——他在德拉科耳朵旁边抓到了金色飞贼，引得德拉科哀叹连连。

然后他们在森林里点起篝火，打了两只野兔子来烤着吃。当波特从口袋里掏出一打调料罐和酱料时德拉科眼都直了。

“你把厨房装进口袋里了，是不是？”

哈利熟练地用刀子割下一块兔肉，撒上盐和佐料，递到德拉科手边。

“七年级逃亡的时候，烤兔肉就是我的生命之光。”哈利说，“但我的生命之光总被赫敏的糟糕手艺扑灭。”

“所以你学会了做饭？”

哈利不置可否，往德拉科嘴里塞了一大块肉，噎住了德拉科的问题。

波特的手艺相当不错——好吧，是非常不错。德拉科嚼着兔肉想。

哈利看着德拉科起劲大嚼的样子显得很欣慰，绿眼睛闪闪的，落在德拉科身边的光轮2001上。

“嘿，波特。”

“干嘛？”

“你为什么会当甜点师？我是说，你看起来和甜点一点都不搭界。”

哈利没回答，他的样子看起来古怪极了，他看了一眼德拉科，然后目光一躲。

“就……那样呗，”哈利挠挠头——这是个不好的预兆。“你知道的，就业情况很低迷。”

“低迷不到救世之星头上。”

“说不定呢。”波特底气不足地说。

德拉科闭紧了嘴。

 

吃过饭他们一起在草地上躺了一会儿。当哈利转过脸吻德拉科的时候德拉科避开了哈利的嘴唇。

“嘿！”

“我还没有刷牙。”德拉科干巴巴地说。“你只能吃到 **兔子味儿的吻** 。”

“我受得了。”

“我受不了。”

哈利把脸扭了过去，连带着往旁边挪了挪。德拉科用余光判断着他们之间的距离。在这个距离超过三十厘米的时候他拽住了哈利的衣摆。

“干嘛？”

“拽你。”

“拽我干嘛？”

德拉科偏过头狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼——准确的说，这个眼神在抛出去的时候还是恶狠狠的，但是落到哈利身上时突然变得患得患失和小心翼翼。

“你想不想尝尝兔子的味道？波特？”

“不是很想。”

“可是我挺想尝的。”德拉科侧过身子探过去，轻轻地贴上了哈利的耳朵、脖颈和嘴唇。

**兔子是咸的，波特是甜的，太阳是影影绰绰的，草地是冰冰凉凉的，德拉科是黏的，吻是点到为止的。**

那么甜点师先生是什么样的呢？

德拉科想。

波特为什么会变成甜品师先生呢？这是个值得思考的问题。

 

 

-

德米扎尔抱着一本爱情小说哭的时候德拉科不合时宜地走进了65号甜品店。

“你怎么了……小姐？”

德米扎尔使劲揉了揉眼睛抬起头来。

“你好，马尔福先生。我正在为一段凄美的爱情痛哭，为那凋零在岁月中的等待而悲伤……”

“你没必要用这样的句式，很怪。”德拉科尴尬地指出，“而且你的语法用错了。”

德米扎尔狠狠把书拍到了柜台上。

“今天的贝克威尔布丁不搞特价，糖果没有优惠活动，现烤甜品一律涨价20%，老板出门了，你告不了黑状。”

“……”

 

最后德拉科还是捏着一块海绵蛋糕坐下来了，手边的酸奶里扔了一大把crops。

“你的爱情故事到底讲了什么？德米扎尔？”

“讲述了一对恋人生死分隔的故事。”

“所有的爱情小说都是这样。我说，它有什么特别的情节吗？”

德米扎尔歪着脑袋想了想：“男主人公继承女主人公的遗愿变成了一位画家，从此他的画里只有女主人公一个人，是不是很动人？”

“那他的画一定卖不出去吧？”德拉科认真地问。

“……海绵蛋糕涨价50%，刚刚收到的通知。”

“……”

 

德拉科举起手边的酸奶喝了一大口。“你到底为什么会喜欢这种故事？我以为你们格兰芬多只喜欢手拉手肩并肩一起打巨怪的故事呢。”

“你和哈利的品位有时候还真是糟糕的不分上下，”德米扎尔翻了个白眼，“你不觉得这种恋人的梦想活在自己身上的感觉很好吗？”

“听起来像鬼附身，不好。”

“……海绵蛋糕翻两倍的价格。”

“嘿！”德拉科不满地反驳，“这故事太扯了，谁会为了别人的期望而活啊？”

“所以这才是爱情的动人之处啊！”

德拉科和德米扎尔大眼瞪小眼僵持了半分钟后，德拉科败下阵来。他低头开始专心致志地对付自己的海绵蛋糕，决定不再和德米扎尔纠缠这个故事的合理性。真的，谁会为了别人的愿望而活啊……德拉科想，除非那人是个傻子。

……

波特是个傻子。

波特是个傻子。

波特是个傻子！

——“你为什么会变成甜点师呢？”

——“因为就业低迷？”

 

低迷个屁！德拉科猛地抬起头来，“德米扎尔！”

德米扎尔的书被吓得一抖落在地上。

“咳咳，”德拉科尴尬地牵出一个微笑来，“你知道波特为什么会当个甜点师吗？我的意思是……他当傲罗什么的不是更合适吗？”

德米扎尔用“你是个傻子”的眼神看着他。

“你连这个都不知道吗？”

德拉科心里一紧。

“不、不知道。”

“因为他想追姑娘啊！”

“什么？！！”

“没错，”德米扎尔认真地点点头，“‘要征服一个人，就先征服他的胃’，一年前他就是这么说的，那时候他和金妮刚刚分手——咳，你知道的。大概是他新喜欢的姑娘喜欢吃甜品？你看，这就是爱情的力量。”

“但他没有女朋友，不是吗？”

“这个嘛……也许还没有追到手？又或者追着追着真的喜欢上了做甜品？谁知道呢。喂，喂！马尔福！你还没有结账怎么就走了！六加隆！喂！给你打折好吗？你别又赖账啊……”

 

 

-

“我知道了。”

“你知道什么了？”

哈利把一大块草莓冰激凌舀出来含在嘴里，冰激凌在他的嘴角化开，成了一朵小小的粉色花朵。

“我知道你为什么要当甜品师了。”

德拉科悲凉地说。

哈利看起来呛住了，这让德拉科的心猛地一沉。

“你知道了？”

“嗯。”

“那个，我……我……我不是有意瞒着你的，我只是，只是……”

德拉科做了个暂停的手势。

“就这样吧。”他说，“我就知道你不会安好心。”

“我不是故意这样的。”哈利小声说，“我只是小小地计划了一下……我没有骗你的意思。”

你已经骗了。德拉科挤出一个讽刺的笑，把哈利扎了一下。

“算了。”

哈利长出了一口气。他举着冰激凌贴到德拉科身边，黏糊糊地凑过去：“给你吃冰激凌。”

德拉科收到惊吓似的缩了缩，“你在干嘛，波特？”

“给你吃冰激凌啊。”

说着他贴了上来，嘴唇上的冰激凌沾上德拉科的嘴唇，冰冰的。

“嘿！”德拉科向后退，“你的廉耻之心呢！破特！”

哈利看起来非常茫然。紧接着他严厉地问（虽然嘴上沾满冰激凌的样子很蠢）：

“我们是在谈恋爱吧，德拉科？还是说你刚刚加入了禁欲主义的某种宗派？”

“我们当然不是在谈恋爱！”

德拉科愤怒地说——波特是怎么想的？他以为救世主就可以新欢旧爱左右逢源了吗？他的脑子是进水了吗？他怎么敢、怎么敢把他当做一个无足轻重的恋爱对象！

哈利晃了晃，他看起来惊呆了。德拉科的怒火蹭蹭地往外冒。

“我不知道你会这么生气……”哈利说，“我以为你会开心的。”

“我开心什么？开心自己被救世之星骗了？不需要排队抽号就被你骗了——我是不是特别幸运？”

“可我是为了你！”

“为了不让我伤心，不让我难过，害怕我痛哭着去上吊？哦，得了吧，波特，”德拉科尽力让语调充满讽刺，尽管听上去还是只有酸涩：“你以为你是谁啊？和你分手我一点儿、都不会难过！我根本就不喜欢你！”

哈利彻底呆住了。

“你说什么？”

**“我、不、喜、欢、你！”**

德拉科大吼——他觉得有人在他心上浇了一把柠檬汁。这该死的混球波特。

哈利微微张开了嘴，但是德拉科抢先一步接过了话茬。

“我说的是我们‘试着交往吧’，我当然没有认真和你交往，这只是场恋爱游戏，别以为我很在乎你，波特，我一点儿都不在乎——我要收回你做我男朋友的殊荣了，听好了，是我、收回、你——的——”

“等等！”哈利大吼，“你是不是——”

“我不是在吃醋！”

德拉科大吼了回去。

然后他知道这句话说错了。

 

“吃醋？你这是什么意思？吃醋？”

“我没有在吃醋！”

德拉科大声辩驳。

“不……我的意思是，吃谁的醋？”

德拉科的眼睛瞪大了。

“难道不止一个？到底有几个姑娘供我吃醋啊？是不是还有男的？！波特，你真是个混球——混球，你听明白了吗？”

“你凭什么骂我混球！”哈利脾气上来了，“我什么都没做！我就是安安静静做我的甜品，我又没拽着你来吃，是，我是故意发广告给你的，但我真的不知道你来了！你写留言的时候我都不知道是你！你知道吗——我从来都没期盼过你会来——当我那天发现那个便笺先生是你的时候，我是真的出乎意料。我没想过你会那么体贴、善解人意、得体……”

德拉科目瞪口呆。波特在说什么？他说的是英文吗？他为什么一个字都听不懂？

“我是暗恋过你……但是后来结束了！我喜欢的是你，德拉科，是我在甜品店认识的你！可你现在和我说，这是个玩笑？”

“等等，波特，”德拉科终于找到一个他能听懂的词儿，“你暗恋过、我？”

“你别拿这件事洋洋自得了，这是我这辈子最后悔的一件事——”哈利恶狠狠地说。

“我没有洋洋自得！”德拉科分辨，“我是说——嘿，你什么时候开始暗恋我的？”

“我们的话题好像不是这个。”

“我知道我知道，但是——你能说一说吗？”

“不能。”

德拉科皱住眉。“为什么？”

“因为……你说……你不喜欢我。”哈利艰难地说完这句话。

“所以这和你有什么关系？你这个恶毒的人。”

“恶毒的人才不是我！我可没有四处交女朋友！还为讨人家欢心当个甜品师！”

“什么？！”

“你大叫也改变不了你酿成的恶果，波特。”

“谁说我有女朋友！谁说的！”

“难道你不是为了追……姑娘才当的甜品师吗？”

德拉科感觉心悬起来了，像一口吊钟，在晃荡着想敲响一声欢呼的钟鸣。

“当然不是！你的脑子里装的是什么？芨芨草吗？”

钟鸣响了。

 

-

“所以……你的意思是，那张甜品店的广告是你指使人发给我的，就因为你希望我能光临你的店？”

“……是。”

“然后你就心满意足了？”

“……算……是吧。”

“但是后来我给你写留言时，你不觉得那会是我，因为你觉得我是个傲慢的混球？”

“……对你自己的评价很中肯。”

“后来你发现那个人是我，所以你熄灭许久的暗恋火焰就又燃烧起来了？”

“你再说这件事儿我就和你翻脸。”

“我说的是事实——那么没有姑娘？”

“你觉得呢？”

“不敢保证。”

“德拉科！”

哈利和德拉科互相瞪着，但是哈利嘴上粉色的冰激凌太过瞩目，德拉科很难集中精神。融化的冰激凌会是冷的还是温的？他想试着舔一口。

“那么我们算和好了？”

“想得美。”哈利气呼呼地宣布，“我还是很生气。”

“你在生什么气？”

哈利怒视着德拉科，但其实他更想怒视自己，接下来要说的话太丢人了，他不得不装作自己非常有底气的样子：

“不公平！我喜欢的是你，而你只喜欢那个会做饭的甜品师先生！”

“哇，”德拉科戳了戳哈利的手臂，“不要告诉我你们是两个不同的人。”

“当然不是说这个！”哈利憋着一口气把这些话说完，语速过快，听起来像爆炸的炸尾螺。

**“我喜欢你因为你独一无二可是你喜欢的是甜品师如果你以后遇到更好的甜品师你会更喜欢那个甜品师这很不公平因为我不会遇到更好的德拉科但是你却有机会遇到更好的甜品师……”**

“所以，这不公平。”哈利再次重复这个结论。

“那我该怎么办？”德拉科问。

哈利再次气呼呼地瞪上了德拉科，恨铁不成钢。

“你得证明一件事。”

“什么事？”

“……你，”哈利的脸突然红了，嘴角的冰激凌也跟着慢慢融化。“你，你喜欢我。”

“我，我……”德拉科飞快地瞟向了别处，“怎么证明？”

哈利瞪了他一眼，恨恨地走出了厨房，鞋跺的吧嗒吧嗒响，声音小下去，又大回来。

哈利又走到了他面前。

“这么证明。”哈利再一次宣布，“看好了。”

他气鼓鼓地踮起脚，贴到德拉科面颊前，“啵”地狠狠亲了一口德拉科的脸颊，又站直。

“就像这样。”

德拉科终于知道了——融化的冰激凌——是烫的。

“好吧……过来，哈利。”

哈利凶狠地走过去抬起了头。

德拉科“啵”的亲了他的脸颊一下。

“我喜欢的是哈利·波特，”德拉科带着颤音说，“我不喜欢任何一个甜品师——除了他以外。”

哈利的脸更红了——但是他努力瞪大眼睛，狠狠地捶了德拉科一拳：

“我还在生气——别以为我们就这么和好了。”

得到亲吻的哈利假装要气呼呼地走出厨房。

“喂！别走！那这样呢？”

哈利转过头：“什么？”

“我，我——”德拉科向他扑过来，手臂张开紧紧地箍住了他。

**“我——也——喜欢你——很久了——”**

他说。

德拉科的嘴唇贴上了哈利的嘴唇，冰激凌的甜味从哈利的嘴角蔓延到他的嘴角、嘴唇、舌尖、喉关……一直淌到心里。

**“我也喜欢你很久了，这样够不够？”**

——————The End———————


End file.
